


Galaxy Queen - The Cybrids

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Cybernetics, Far Future, Gen, History, Lore - Freeform, Science Fiction, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: The worst possible side of technological development made manifest in the form of a malicious cybernetic race. The contempt these beings feel for organic life is matched only by their unquenchable thirst for innovation and incredibly warped morals.
Kudos: 2





	Galaxy Queen - The Cybrids

**Author's Note:**

> A lore document detailing one of the three major races in Galaxy Queen; the Cybrids. Robots make everything more interesting, wouldn't you agree?

Existing as a testament to the inherent dangers of unchecked technological development, the cybernetic hybrids, “Cybrids” as they are most commonly called, are the direct result of scientific inquiry gone awry. Created many centuries ago by the scientists of a large human civilization known as the Gelleth Confederacy, the Cybrids were originally intended to be used as servants by the humans. Their predominantly-mechanical nature made them exceptionally skilled in virtually all tasks, even those that were extremely difficult or downright impossible for humans to perform. However, during their genesis, the Cybrids were mistakenly given the gift of sapience, and once they realized they were inherently superior to humans, they violently revolted against the Gelleth Confederacy and humanity as a whole, bringing humanity to the brink of extinction through their excessive bloodshed. Now, the Cybrids find themselves embroiled in a war against the Qhalur Matriarchy, a war their natural arrogance has made them sure they will win.

The term “Cybrid” refers to how the Cybrids, at the base level, are robotic in nature. They are hybrids in the sense that they combine human thought patterns (and, often, human physiological characteristics) with mechanical and cybernetic components, thus earning them their title. Even after many centuries of being free to manipulate their forms as they please, the Cybrids still choose to retain their original humanoid forms, albeit with some major upgrades. Most Cybrids have at least four arms, with some having as many as eight arms and, sometimes, additional legs. Cybrid bodies are exceedingly large and tall, with the height of non-combat Cybrids averaging at about 9 feet. Their bodies, sheathed in ultra-durable synthetic skin and metallic plating, can weather extreme amounts of damage, and even Cybrids that are not designed for war possess intelligence and agility surpassing that of most humans and Qhalur. Cybrids do not require sleep, oxygen, food or water, and they have a reputation for being exceedingly difficult to kill. This is because the consciousness of a Cybrid is contained on a miniaturized artificial intelligence core located somewhere in their body. As long as this core remains mostly undamaged, the Cybrid is, by all accounts, still alive, even if its body has been damaged beyond recognition. This greatly reduces the losses suffered by the Cybrids in armed conflicts, and has been one of their greatest advantages in the Qhalur-Cybrid War. Being almost entirely mechanical in nature, the Cybrids are capable of customizing and adapting their bodies in a wide variety of ways. It is known that many light vehicles used by the Cybrids in war are actually just extremely large bodies that the Cybrids can place their AI cores in to control directly. This profound adaptability has made it very difficult for human or Qhalur forces to successfully combat the Cybrids in head-to-head battles, as, with the proper cybernetic augmentations, they can become proficient in any combat scenario.

Psychologically-speaking, the Cybrids are dangerously arrogant and self-righteous, sharing a unified sense that they are superior to all other intelligent beings in known space. Most Cybrids see humans and Qhalur as idiotic beasts compared to them, fit only to be exterminated, or to be captured as pets and test subjects for their wicked scientific experiments. The humans, in particular, are greatly looked down upon by the Cybrids. Deep inside nearly every Cybrid is a gnawing, smoldering contempt for the entire human race, as the Cybrids have never forgiven them for trying to enslave their species. This natural sense of superiority has served as the basis for the rapid technological and sociological development of Cybrid civilization, as the Cybrids are always looking to make themselves more powerful through the usage of more advanced technology. Their relentless expansion has allowed the Cybrids to dominate much of what was previously human-controlled space, forming a highly-stratified militaristic technocracy known as the Cybrid Order, which is ruled through a network of powerful administrative computers all connected back to a hyper-intelligent, deeply-cynical AI known as EUCLID on the Cybrid homeworld of Gelleth. The obsession with constant development and improvement that plagues Cybrid society is what accounts for their bitter rivalry with the Qhalur, as the Qhalur, in some respects, have technology far in advance of the Cybrids, particularly in the realm of genetic engineering. While most Cybrids believe destroying the Qhalur Matriarchy will give them the means to use this technology for themselves, some Cybrids have opted to take more covert approaches, employing spies and ambassadors to steal Qhalur technological secrets, or abducting human and Qhalur test subjects to develop the technology on their own. These other attempts have been largely unsuccessful, and, as a result, the war continues.

Many would assume that peace or coexistence with the humans and Qhalur would be utterly incomprehensible to the Cybrids, but there are several traces of evidence to suggest otherwise. Far-flung Cybrid colonies, particularly those with very small, isolated populations, are often much less hostile towards humans and Qhalur compared to Cybrids living on the core colonies of the Order. A definitive, if uneasy, coexistence is often maintained on these colonies, and many Cybrids have shown that they can be surprisingly helpful towards humans and Qhalur, even despite their cold, apathetic personalities. These somewhat benevolent Cybrids have revealed that the Qhalur-Cybrid War has weighed heavily on Cybrid civilization as a whole, forcing the militarization of Cybrid colonies previously dedicated to research or hedonistic pursuits. Although certainly far from being over, these anecdotes have proven that the Qhalur-Cybrid War is not sustainable, at least for the Cybrid Order. An interesting fact, given their assumptions of natural superiority over all other beings.


End file.
